The Faint Hearted
by It'sShepard'sGalaxy
Summary: Time destroys all. Even love that was meant to be eternal. A lone man, with a tragic past, remains unable to escape ghosts. Even as the rest of the galaxy moves on around him. A story of demons, love, tragedy and incredible resolve. Will Commander Shepard rise again?
1. Omega Nights

The night cycle on Omega is permanent. The oppressive dark and badly recycled air turns the stomach at best. The place hadn't taken a turn for the better since the Reaper War.

It hadn't taken a turn anywhere.

The place was almost timeless. Like Aria's home had absorbed her longevity to a point where signs could be erected near docking gates, stating 'Don't fuck with Omega.'

An alcohol fuelled rock, with enough crazy to power the generators.

A dingy bar called the Firefly sits on one of the lower levels, it only occupants the barkeep, and a dark haired man sprawled over the bar. The liquid from his glass dripping from his over turned glass, only slightly faster than the saliva from his mouth as snored softly. The salarian barkeep, hesitated, ready to wake the man and insist he leave, before he shrugged. The man had payed for his numerous drinks after all, and he was a regular every night.

The man himself was a curious sight to see. The mop of dark brown hair on his head curled down reaching his shoulder's. A single faded red band in place to keep it out of his eyes. His scraggly beard had occasional streaks of gray in it and covered his entire jaw, chin and upper lip. His face was scarred, but lacked a haggard look. Exempting, of course, the two deep circles underneath both of his eyes.

The screen in the far corner of the room.

Flashed the same news story that had been on rotation for the past two weeks. The fifth anniversary of the ending of the Reaper War. Dignitaries and speeches and commiserative vids and series. As if everyone on Omega wasn't too busy trying to survive right now instead of wasting energy that couldn't be changed.

The man snorted awake opening a bleary eye at the wobbly shape of the salarian.

'Another'

The salarian slowly filled up a glass with whiskey, and slid it over to the man.

He drowned it in two gulps.

A news flash came up the screen. An exclusive interview with Captain Ashley Williams and her husband Major James Vega.

The reporter smiles at the screen, stating about just how honoured she had been to sit down and chat with the couple. And the reveal of the pregnancy.

Apparently the running poll was that the galaxy's favourite couple was having a romantic relationship during the Reaper War.

The man stared blankly at the screen for five minutes after the report ended.

He pulled himself back from the bar and stiffly stood. Splaying a hand flat on the table the man pushed off towards the door.

The salarian called after him.

'Reckon I'll see you tomorrow then'

The man's head tilted back toward the salarian with a considering look within his blue eyes.

'I don't think so. It's probably time' came his husky reply.

'Time?' The salarian questioned back.

'Time that I should go.'

Commander Shepard died during the Battle for Earth. He died destroying the Reapers. He did not survive. He was not recovered.

He was gone.

Everything he was.

Gone


	2. Jumping In

_One equal temper of heroic hearts,_

_Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will_

_To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield._

_\- Ulysses, _

__Lord Alfred Tennyson__

* * *

**G****organ Ridge**

**Mindoir**

**Attican Traverse**

**2167**

The sun burned down on the paddocks with such a ferocity, that even the metal fence post seemed to peel in it's gaze. The surrounding area was a small and neglected farm, located on the far outskirts of Mindoir's smallest city. The air smelt dry and brittle, and the grass crunched beneath the three children's feet as they made their way across the paddock. They were headed towards the small dam that sat halfway between their father's land, and their neighbour's; The Davies. The eldest boy; who was thirteen years old, was easily the tallest. With dark brown hair that curled down to his ears and piercing blue eyes. He already had a muscular build, a testament to the hours he spent running cross country in preparation for his school's upcoming competition. The other two boys were twins, both aged eleven years old, were not similar at all physically. The elder of the two, was nearly as tall as his older brother, with the same blue eyes and brown hair that spiked on top of his head. The younger one, had a pale complexion and was half a foot shorter than his elder twin. His hair was shaved with a fierce buzz cut, a small designer nick fashioned on the top right hand side. Unlike the other two boys, he had a wiry frame, that clearly indicated he spent far less time playing sports than his older brother's.

The three boys had walked down to the dam every day that summer, in an attempt to spend some time away from their father. Greg, their dad, had once been a major in the Alliance Navy. But some years ago, after a mission gone horribly wrong, his was dishonourably discharged. He had drunk his way into a divorce and into losing his children. Inevitably, he became moody and distant. And whenever he was allowed to see his children, he wanted nothing to do with them. He often threw them out of the house at around lunchtime, ever summer they visited him. So he could sit in his dilapidated shack; drinking and brooding in peace. And so, they boys did the only thing they could do on the farm and went swimming.

Although not everybody was happy about it.

'Tom!' The eldest boy called back to the younger twin who was dragging his feet.

'Hurry up.'

The older twin, Kevin, laughed and called back to his brother as well.

'Yeah Tommy. Daniel wants to meet his girlfriend.'

Daniel scowled down at his grinning younger brother. It was true of course, Daniel did want to see Haley.

The first day that the boys had visited the dam, their father having thrown a bottle after them, they met Haley.

Haley Davies was the daughter of the couple who owned the adjacent farm next door. She had been at the dam when they first arrived.

'Hi there!' She called to them waving from across the fence, sitting on the opposite bank with her feet in the water.

Kevin had waited for Daniel to answer. He looked up at his brother after five seconds. Dan's mouth was gaped slightly as he stared at the girl. Blond haired and blue eyed. She was beautiful.

Kevin rolled his eyes before answering instead.

'Hi! Were the Shepards. My names Kevan; this is Daniel. And that.' He said pointing to the third brother hiding slightly behind him. 'Is Tom.'

'Hello' Daniel finally managed to croak out, while Haley giggled at him.

'She's not my girlfriend!' He replied quickly.

Kevin just smirked and ran back to pull his twin along.

Daniel did like her though. She was his age, and had fast become good friends. Yesterday, when Daniel thought the twins weren't looking, he actually plucked up the courage to kiss her.

'Ewwwwwwww!'

They pulled away and laughed at Kevin's contorted face as he mimed barfing.

Daniel was snapped out of his wandering thoughts by the sound of Kevin making kissy noises behind his back.

'Shut up!' He growled at his annoying younger brother, before calling back to Tom again.

'Seriously Tom, keep up!'

Now it was the youngest boy's turn to scowl as he half-heartedly jogged towards the pair.

'Why can't I just stay home?'

Daniel sighed and walked back to Tom, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'You know why.' He said quietly.

Indeed both of the twins did know, especially Tom. It wasn't easy being on the receiving end of most of their father's rants.

Tom dropped his head and muttered bitterly.

'I wish we could have stayed with Mum.'

The other boys good humour drastically deflated as they both silently agreed.

After a few more minutes walking in silence, Kevin broke into a grin and lightly punched Tom in the shoulder.

'Hey, at least Dad doesn't force you to play sports during the summer.'

Finally a grin broke out on Tom's face.

'No, instead I have to watch Daniel and Haley smooch each other!'

Daniel threw his hands up in mock frustration as he stomped away from the pair of laughing twins.

* * *

After another solid ten minutes of walking, the boys finally made it to the dam.

It was beautiful down here this time of summer. Mindoir had bugs, similar to dragonflys from Earth, that hovered centimeters above the water as if observing their own reflection. The dam itself, was fairly large. A barbed wire fence ran through the middle of it, reaching well below the surface. When the boys swam to the other side of the dam they had to dive underneath the fence. When they arrived, Daniel immediately spotted Haley and he waved to her frantically, ignoring Kevin's snickers.

'Hi guys!' She called to them.

Kevin nudged Tom with his shoulder.

'She didn't call him her boyfriend. Maybe she doesn't like him after all.'

'Oh shut up Kevin.'

Dan turned back to Haley and called across to her.

'Can I come over?'

Haley rolled her eyes and dived into the water.

'Oh course you can numbnuts.'

Daniel swan through the water towards Haley. Taking a deep breath when he reached the fence line he duck dived underneath it, feeling a chilling cold then warmth respectively; as he sunk then surfaced. He lazily backstroked over to Haley reaching out his hand to pull her close to him.

'Do you have any idea how much I missed you?' He whispered to her.

Haley chuckled at that.

'What' she snorted. 'Since yesterday?'

Daniel grinned in reply, treading water steadily.

'Oh just kiss her already!' Kevin yelled with his hands cupped around his mouth.

Daniel turned to yell back at Kevin, when he was suddenly grabbed and whipped around, and felt lips on his.

Kevin wolf whistled and Tom shouted over.

'Careful Dan. Maybe she doesn't like you!'

Daniel was too happy to care what the twins said, and instead just lent his head against her's and whispered.

'I think... I think I might like you.'

Haley laughed and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

'And why wouldn't you, you silly boy.

Daniel hesitated before pulling her by her hand out of the water. Standing on the bank of the dam, one of his hand's reached to hold her's, while the other ran nervously through his hair scratching the back of his head.

'So Haley, do you want to... Maybe... Maybe go to the-'

'Where are we going?' A dripping Kevin suddenly asked, popping up next to them.

Daniel sighed with frustration, and even the usually unflappable Haley looked annoyed with the rambunctious twin.

'Your not going anywhere. Fucking idiot.' He muttered.

'Daniel!' Haley gasped at him and he guiltily shrugged his shoulders.

Kevin just grinned. Turning his head he called out to Tom.

'Hey Tom, where do you think their gonna go? Maybe the movies... Maybe a motel... Tom? Tom?'

Kevan turned around searching for his brother.

'Daniel' said Kevin with panic replacing the humour in his eyes.

'Where's Tom?'

Daniel huffed in annoyance, turning away from his conversation with Haley.

'Tom?' He called turning around to loom also.

The two brothers searched the paddock and the dam with their eyes.

And saw the rapidly rising bubbles coming from underneath the water.

'TOM!' Kevin screamed.

Daniel ran to the water's edge and dived in, swimming rapidly towards the spot where the bubbles were surfacing. He took a deep breath and dived below the water. He didn't see him the first time he searched, but when he dived under again he saw him.

Tom was a metre below him glassy as he feebly struggled to break to the surface. His foot was caught in the bottom wire of the old rusted fence. It had snapped and tangled around his ankle.

Daniel breached the surface twice more, his fingers becoming bloody, as he tries to untangle the barb wire that had eaten its way into the skin of Tom's ankle. He finally tugged so hard, that the wire snapped and Tom floated to the surface.

Daniel gasped for air, and began laughing.

'Bloody hell, you gave me a fright-'

Tom was floating face down in the water.

'TOM!' Daniel yelled splashing frantically over to him. He pulled tried to keep his head above the water as he dragged his body to the bank.

His body fell back with a thud.

Kevin, crying, sank next to the body frantically shaking his shoulder.

'Tom! Tom!'

Daniel pushed him away hard before feeling Tom's lack of pulse. He rapidly began performing chest compressions.

'Haley!' He shouted huffing hard. 'Go get help!'

Haley, had had stood frozen like a deer in headlights, suddenly bolted off in the direction of her parent's farmhouse.

Daniel turned his full attention back to his job, ignoring Kevin's crying.

'Come on Tom. COME ON!'

Tom spent what felt like hours, futilely trying to revive Tom, nearing the point of total exhaustion. But still, refusing to stop.

He was still performing CPR when the medevac arrived.

'Thank God!' He called after breathing two short breaths into Tom's mouth. 'You have to help him!'

Daniel finally pulled away from Tom allowing the the paramedic to take over.

After two minutes examining Tom, the paramedic shook his head.

'He's gone.'

Daniel stood in stark belief, and gazed dumbly at the man. He looked around towards Haley, who was standing with her parents crying. To Kevin, who looked as shocked as he felt, and back to the doctor who looked at him sadly.

'No!' He cried jumping on Tom's body and shoving the medic away.

Desperately he tried to continue CPR, but two pairs of strong hands pulled him away.

Holding him back.

'Son...' One of them whispered gently.

'No! Tom!'

He continued to struggle as they loaded Tom into the back of the van. A white cloth now covering his body.

The Davies were now comforting Kevin, who was crying in their arms.

Just as the van took off, Daniel broke free and ran after it. Following the fading tailights.

As the van vanished from view, he fell to his knees.

'Son... He's gone.'

Daniel fainted.

* * *

_The dark haired man with the faded red bandana sank to a crouch. Running his fingers through the still moist dirt, he left four small gorges in their wake. He rubbed his fingers together, then brushed the excess soil off on his pants. The dark haired man peered through the fading light over the now welled up dam.  
_

_The old rusty fence, still ran through the middle of it. Walking towards it, the broken and bent bottom barbed wire curled at his feet. He plucked it from the ground and turned the wire in his fingers, the barbs piercing the skin he clutched it so hard._

_He stared and felt the wire in his fingers for a long time. Well after the sun set and the moon rose, before he dropped it back to the earth. A weight of deep sorrow clouded his eyes and a solitary tear escaped._

_He ran his bloody fingers through his matted hair, and pondered silently, before abruptly turning and striding away from the fence and the dam._

_The light of the moon his only light._


End file.
